Domino
by KD.13
Summary: 7 ordianry people and their stories on how they affect eachothers lives. based on the movie Chrash
1. One

Heyz

All credit to Stephanie! (my sister)

Hope you enjoy.

PS - at some parts, it's kind of confusing. So make sure you remember everybodies names ;)

-

**

* * *

**

**Domino **

**Chapter One**

**Jack (cop)**

He's wearing his everyday clothes trying to fit in or is trying to go by unnoticed. Not being able to sleep for days caused his eyes to droop and go blood shot. All he could think about was that night his partner go shot and died in his arms.

An old red Cadillac pulled up to the house he had been scoping out for hours. Remnants of his convenient store food, which he consumed during his stake out, littered the floor of the undercover cop car. Ten-four travelled through the radio after calling for back up. He grasps the asphalt with his black boots, taking the first steps to his revenge. With ease he nudges the creaky gate open, and strolled up the aging sidewalk. There he then sees the suspect to his partner's murder. Without a blink or an inhale of breath he puts three bullets into his chest with no remorse.

August 20, 2010

(Night)

-

**Anna (Single Mother)**

Its six o'clock and she just left work. Her cute peach uniform went from being right out of the dryer to being covered with stains from accidents throughout the day. Exhausted and her feet pounding with pain, she walks to Maddy's school. Maddy stays in after school daycare until Anna is done with work, and is able to get her.

She finally arrives and sees her beautiful angel. Maddy has long brown curly hair, beautiful, brown, almond shaped eyes, and a glowing smile with a missing tooth. Maddy then leaps into her arms, and with so much love Anna never wants to let go. Anna helps Maddy into her purple jacket, and they head to the door. Maddy was very excited because her mother promised her that they were going to spend the night watching movies and making brownies. So they were going to stop on the way home to pick up the things they needed.

-

**Nick (Troubled Teen)**

He walked through the door expecting the usual. His dad was passed out on the couch and empty bottles filled every inch of space on the coffee table. It had been like this for as long as he can remember, this got worse ever since his dad lost his job a few months back. It had become a routine schedule for him. He recycled the bottles and then, without falling over, got his dad to bed. He was half awake and barely moving which made him more difficult to direct. Like usual, his dad would turn to him and tell Nick he was sorry for the way things turned out. As he said this an awful fume came from his mouth, the alcohol staggered on his breath.

After taking his dad to bed and cleaning their two bedroom apartment, he would get ready for his second job. In the morning he would go to school, then after school he would work at the library. It was usually slow, so he always grabbed a new book each day and could finish it in two whole shifts. Then after he helps his dad he would get dressed for his second job. He worked at a club; it was the best job he could find at the time. So he would put on his nice black pants and his red vest and rushes to the bus station to catch the bus.

-

**Michael (Lawyer)**

He was the only suit still working in the office. The only other people were the janitors and some, what they like to call, errand boys. Kids that are fresh out of college willing to do work just to get a feel of the business. Michael sees one of the kids trying to shuffle through some of the filling he didn't get done and it brought him back. He used to be one, many years back, but it was a lot better life, then the hard and long hour's life he has now.

He begins to shuffle page after page trying to finish the mountain of bland paperwork upon his cluttered desk. The words began to blur, not even his glasses could help. Almost drifting away into the quiet slumber of the office, he dares to take a glimpse at the clock. With a hand on his aching head, realizing he had made a promise to his wife, Ellen, earlier that morning. "Please be there by seven this time, that's when he goes on." Their son Andy was in the school play the 5th graders were putting on, but by that time it was already 7:30 pm. He threw everything into his cold leather suitcase and dashed out the door.

-

**Tiffany (Trophy Wife)**

Tiffany, an artificial blonde with perfect curls, perfect body, and perfect smile, a girl with anything she could ever want. Her disband is some hot shot movie producer, whom she met on a set of some outrageous soap opera. Back then she was considered a nobody, she was that girl someone would have to look at real hard in order to figure out her name. Around that time her life was going by pretty good. Although she did not have all the money in the world, at least she was happy.

After a few martinis at the club she says goodbye to her friends, well the other rich women she hangs out with. She grabs her black Dolche and Gubana bag and heads to the club doors. Outside was somewhat chili, so she gave the ticket to the valley and tells him to make it snappy. Approximately one and a half minutes goes by and she grows inpatient. As soon as he gets back she yells and makes a scene. Unfortunately the owner of the club, Frankie Masino, over heard and stepped in. He personally apologized to Tiffany then took him aside.

"Nick, buddy, what have I told you before."

"It's not my fault Frankie, I…"

"No, No you know this is bad for bidness, and for my club's rep. So I'm sorry kid, I'm gonna have ta let ya go."

"Frankie you know I need this job, my dad…"

"Boys please get him out of here."

Tiffany pays no mind to Nick and gets in her car and leaves.

-

**Aden (Drug Dealer)**

He walks down the back ally, like a cave it was cold, wet, and dark. Scavengers, he would call them, walked up and down the ally, backs hunched and eyes bloodshot looking for the next hit. This is where he made all his money. To him it's called "da bidness", and he's been in it for about five years. He's made more money dealing then he has doing anything else in his life.

It was going on 10pm and he was done. He began to walk towards the street when he sees one of his costumers being searched by the police. On instinct he began to run back down the cave like ally. The two cops began to run after him knowing that he was the one dealing.

Air being snatched from his lungs he becomes unable to breathe. He takes a right into a dead end, and that's when chills went up his spine and his nerves got the best of him. With his heart racing he takes out his gun. He hears the footsteps, slamming into a puddle of water and begins to shoot. The dents within the ally filled with puddles of water soon become over run by a dark red. He hears a slam of trash cans and begins to run without looking back.

-

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

All credit to Stephanie.

Review please!! :)

-


	2. Two

Hey!

All credit to Stephanie!!

;)

**-**

**

* * *

**

Domino

Chapter Two

**Nick (Troubled Teen)**

Crying and Running like there's literally no tomorrow, he has a flashback of what just happened. The sound of the shot haunts him, and the pain in his leg from hitting it on that trash can makes it hard to run. He's so scared his blood's rushing and is low of oxygen from not being able to breathe. Soon thoughts of him losing his job disinagrate as ideas raced back and forth whether he should go to the police, or run home and hide under his full sized bed

**-**

**Anna (Single Mother)**

Anna doesn't have a car, but luckily their home is only a few blocks away from the school. As they walk down the sidewalk, sirens begin to flare, cop cars sped pass them faster than she's ever seen them go. "Someone important must be in trouble," she thought sarcastically. The neighborhood they live in is not one of the greatest. Only a few times have there been shootings; but on a regular basis there are fights. Anna tries to hide Maddy away from the area they live by keeping her inside, but it is the only place that she can afford.

A few minutes goes by, after getting home, and Anna's phone rings. It was her boss Cindy on the phone and she was calling because some lady from work had a family emergency and they needed her to cover the shift. Anna rushes Maddy back into her coat as Maddy begins to cry. "You promised Mama, you promised."

"I know chika (1), but I have to go, we will do it tomorrow, I promise."

"Never make a promise you won't keep, that's what Daddy use to say."

**-**

**Michael (Lawyer)**

He pulls into the parking lot of Andy's school and sees barley any cars. It was bare and empty, filled with only yellow lines. Obviously the play was over and he missed his son perform. He turns around and heads home as fast as he can.

Michael walks though the beautiful wood door of his home to find his wife cleaning up after dinner. He takes off his jacket and puts his suit case down, knowing what's about to happen.

"Don't even give me that look."

"Ellen, I'm really am sorry!"

"You think that is actually going to work this time. You say that every time this happens, Michael."

"I got held up at work, and lost track of time."

"Don't tell me, go talk to your son who cried because his daddy didn't get to see him all dressed up as Abraham Lincoln."

The arguing went on for a while until he walks to Andy's room. He opens the door, that has block letters that say Andy on it, and walks in. Andy was in his bed reading a dinosaur book. Andy saw his dad and turned away from him. Michael walks over and takes a seat on an empty space on the bed. "I know you're mad at me, and you should be because I should have been there. Your mom said you were really great out there tonight." Still no words came from Andy as he laid facing the wall. "Look I wanna make it up to you. I'm thinkin we should go camping, what you say, just you and me." Andy turns around and smiles, all he says is you promise. Michael promises and tucks Andy into bed and says goodnight.

**-**

**Jose (Security Installer) **

He's driving trying to keep his eyes open by listening to some music. He had a least six jobs that day to complete and it took him all day. First, he gets the call and drives to the destination. Second, he installs the equipment, which takes a couple hours. Then lastly, gives the bill and heads off, just to do it all over again. He doesn't complain though, because it's good pay. His daughter had a birthday coming up and he wanted to buy her something special, so he didn't mind the hard work.

He was finally done for the night and was heading home, when his beeper went off. He was on call most of the nights meaning anything that came up went to him. So he turned around and headed for Summer Heights, a very nice neighborhood.

_**August 21, 2010**_

_**(Day)**_

**-**

**Jack (Cop) **

Everyone stared, wondering why he was still at the station. He sat at his desk looking into his computer. An emotionless blank filled his face. It was as if nothing was going through his head, not anger nor fear corrupted him. An hour went by and nothing, not even a blink satisfied the officers around him. Then like a car on the interstate, the flashbacks came into his head. Bang, Bang, and then nothing but him and his partner blood. He slams open one of the draws to his desk, and like an addict, can barley open the bottle of pills because he was to eager. Without hesitating he pops two into his mouth, and leans back in his creaky chair and breaths deeply.

Sergeant Aymes walks out of his office and his door slams behind him. Jack, heart races as his body jumps. His sergeant walks over to him and ask him to meet him in his office in ten.

"Ugh, sure boss, no problem."

Ten minutes goes by and he sits patiently in his office. When he comes in and sits down he knows something's up. "What is it sergeant?" He then tells jack that everyone's talking and that he thinks after everything that has happened that he should take a break. Jack stands up and begins to yell that nothing is wrong and that he can still do his job. Sergeant Aymes, tells him it's not permanently its just a little vacation. Jack looks at him and shakes his head. He grabs his jacket and slams the door on his way out.

**-**

**Tiffany (Trophy Wife) **

Lying on the floor with cuts and bruises, she begins to cry. This time it was because she had given him a wrong look. Her Husband Manny gave her everything she ever wanted except love. On a regular basis he would hit her till she bled. The only time she was free was when he was out of town or at a movie shoot.

"I'll be back in a few hours and this better be cleaned up!" Then he walked out the door.

As soon as she heard his car start up she crawled to the table to help herself get up. Fist, she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She pored bactine into the wounds and she winzes in pain. After covering her wounds she goes to her bedroom and opens her nightstand draw. She picks up a baggy containing pills and takes out two. She then places them in her mouth and lies on her bed.

**-**

**Jose (Security Installer)**

It's about nine o'clock and Jose was drinking a cup of coffee. It was his day off so he got to sleep in. His plan was to go shopping for his daughter's birthday present. He took his cup of coffee and grabbed his keys. When he gets in the car and begins to drive off his beeper goes off. He shys as he stops at a light, and puts his head on the wheel. Angrier than ever he turns around and heads back home to grab his things. He figures the shopping is just going to have to wait till tonight.

-

* * *

(1) Chika is a spanish name you would call a little girl (im pretty sure :))

Hope you enjoyed!

All credit to Stephanie

Review please!!


	3. Three

Hi!

Another chapter of Domino!

All credit to Stephanie!

Hope you enjoy ;)

-

* * *

**Domino**

**Chapter Three**

**Anna (Single Mother)**

She was at the mall, window shopping. She finally had the day off and Anna's mother had Maddy for the day so she took the opportunity to go out. She walked into a clothing store that she knew she couldn't afford anything in, but tried things for the hell of it. While searching for things to try on she overheard some women talking. One of the women commented on how she could only spend 2,000 dollars that day. Anna looked at her shock, and began laughing.

"I'm sorry is something funny?"

"Oh, no I just feel sorry for you. I mean, only 2,000 dollars you pour thing!"

"Excuse me?!"

"No, excuse me, uugghh. You know its people like you that make me happy for what I got. Money doesn't buy happiness sweetheart. It may buy you hair extensions, Botox, and implants but not happiness. Anna slammed down the hangers in her hand and walked out. Cooling down from the confertaton she walked by a toy store when she saw it. A giant white doll house with pink window shutters. She only had a certain amount of money but couldn't resist. Before she could walk in the lady from the other store walks over. Anna gave her a stern look and asked her what she wanted. The lady said she only wanted to talk, she begged her. So, she decided to give her a minute. Instead, and hour went by, and during that time, the lady apologized and explained how money made the worst of her. Anna excepted, and really felt bad for barging in on her conversation and being so rude. In the end, the lady had asked Anna for a favor.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Anna asked the lady.

"The opportunity to do something good." While pointing at the doll-house, she said, "Let me get it for you."

Anna refused and became frustrated. "I'm not a charity case."

"No I really want to. Please, for the little girl you wanted to buy it for." Anna thought for a minute and still couldn't except her offer. After she told her the lady then walked into the store and grabbed the doll house. Anna tried to stop her and convince her to not do it. "Please Anna, do it for me; I really want to do something nice for once. It's either the doll house or another purse that will go to no use." Anna then looked into her eyes and let in.

"Fine, but I'm putting in sixty dollars, it's the least I could do."

"Agreed." The two ladies walk out of the store and shake hands and say goodbye to one another.

"Thank you"

"Please, thank you for letting me get it for her. By the way, what's her name?"

"Her names Maddy"

"Pretty name. Well it was nice meeting you Anna." And like that the lady began to walk away back into the crowd of people. Anna stood there and watched her walk away.

"Wait what's your name?"

The girl turns and with a look of happiness on her face, "The names Tiffany."

**-**

**Michael (Lawyer)**

Michael began to pack for that camping trip he had promised, but kept being interrupted by the phone calls from the office. Andy waited by the front door for an hour until he decided to go back to his room to unpack. Tears rolled down his face and on to his t-shirt, as he took out his flashlight and scary stories book form his suitcase. It had gone on one o'clock when Ellen hot back from running errands. She saw that Michaels car was still in the drive way and went straight to Andy's room. Moments later she barges into Michael's office and stomps over to the phone. She then rips the cord from the wall, and by doing so cuts off the connection he was on. She walks to the backyard, with him following, and throws it into the pool. She looks him in the eye hoping that was enough and then simply walked away back into the house.

**-**

**Jack (Cop)**

Jack decided to go back to the crime scene. He lifted the tattered yellow caution tape and went under. He had a half empty bottle of liquor in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He reached the point to where his friend got shot and collapsed. He lied there for minutes just gazing blankly at the brick wall. Then he saw it, a black wallet. He picked it up and it was covered with crusted blood and the paper was curling on the end from water damage. Realizing the only way that blood could be on it was that the wallet had to be there at the time of the murder. He opened it up hoping to see the face of the killer upon the ID. He slides the ID out and looks at the picture.

**-**

**Aden (Drug Dealer) **

Not to long after the incident was he back on the streets. He just picked a new spot so they couldn't link him back to that back ally. Now he hangs out in a new territory; on 22nd street behind some old factories. Business is slower than ever there, but he'll never go back to that ally again. He won't admit it but he was scared. He told his friends what he did and not only did they gave him props, they gave him a beating. It's not what you think, they didn't beat him because they were mad, they did it to welcome him into their gang.

**-**

**Tiffany (Trophy Wife)**

She's walking downtown and sees him coming towards her. She turns around trying to avoid him but he calls out her name. She began to walk faster and calls out to a taxi. After doing something good earlier she felt like turning over a new leaf. She decided she wasn't going to hide away her pain by doing drugs, but he caught up to her. "Hey girl, I got your order."

"Nah man, I'm done."

"Wait, what you mean you done."

"I'm clean I don't do that stuff no more."

"Nah, you gonna pay for it."

"Aden, leave me alone." He then grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the fence. She tried to fight him off but couldn't. He then grabbed her purse from off her arm. "Hey" a man yelled from a distance and ran in Aden's direction. He quickly grabbed him and fought for the purse. "No, stop, please." Tiffany yelled trying to break up the fight. Aden got the man off him and ran with the money. "Are you alright?".

"Am I alright?! You're the one whose bleeding! Jesus are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want me to call the cops?"

"No please, I owed him the money if you know what I mean. I really don't want to get the cops involved." He said okay, but that she shouldn't be messing with guys like that. She thanked him and asked her heroes name. He told her his name was Jose and that he was glad he could help.

-

* * *

!!

Hope you enjoyed!

All credit to Stephanie!

Review!! ;)


End file.
